


Lilah Valentine: Puppy Wonder

by pennedbycat



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Pre-Series, Puppies, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedbycat/pseuds/pennedbycat
Summary: Jill's famous dog picture at her desk in the RPD gets a backstory in this little fic. This is Lilah Valentine, and this is her story. Just... don't leave your shoes around her. She might try to eat them. Jill-centric one-shot.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Lilah Valentine: Puppy Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tipanot on twitter for this inspo! Go check out this very talented artist if you haven't already!

Mornings were hard. Especially when you had a hungry puppy bumping their cold nose against your cheek, relentlessly trying to wake you up. Coffee helped, but that would require getting out of bed first. A groan escaped the lips of one Jill Valentine, who was rudely interrupted from her beauty sleep at the ungodly hour of five in the morning. (She was seriously considering leaving a bowl of kibble out for her pup to stave her early morning hunger). 

"Lilah," the brunette groaned, turning away from her golden retriever pup, "it's not even light outside yet and--" pausing once more to peer up at her alarm clock on her bedside table, "no ma'am it is _way_ too early for your antics." While this wasn't the first time, Jill was still as dramatic about it as the first time. The pup began to whine, rooting around under the covers to find her human mother's hand to give it a pitiful little lick. Lilah had only been in the brunette's possession for about a few weeks now, as she was a present from one of her friends for landing the job as member of the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S..

Jill let out a sigh before rolling unceremoniously out of bed and shoving her feet into her favorite pair of slippers-- which had staples of little teeth marks, thanks to a little someone. She had Lilah at her heels, giving her that adorable tilted head puppy look. "C'mon, I'm going to feed you and then I am going back to bed." She rubbed her eyes groggily. If her puppy was on the same schedule she had been on for the past few weeks, Jill would have an hour she could use to go back to sleep before she would have to get up and take her outside. And, by that point, it would be time to get up for work. It was a win-win. Well, _if_ her puppy child let her go back to sleep. That was always an iffy part of the morning. 

The brunette headed towards her kitchen with Lilah prancing close behind. She stifled a yawn as she grabbed the bag of dog food, sprinkling a little bit of it into her pink, bone-shaped dish. As the retriever went to town on her kibble, Jill went to the fridge to get herself a bottle of water to take with her back to bed. Leaning against the fridge as she unscrewed the cap, she watched Lilah gobble up every last piece of kibble, smiling to herself before taking a sip of water. This puppy already meant the absolute world to her. They had so many memories, despite only being together for a few weeks. Every day, Jill took the time to make sure her puppy got a chance to play in the dog park, even if it was late and she was running on fumes after just getting off work. Because-- at the end of the day, this precious little angel that was brought into her life saved her a lot of stress. Working at the RPD could be taxing at best. There were many nights that she would come home, brimming to her forehead with anger because of her stupid police chief. But there Lilah would be to cheer her up.

Once she had inhaled every piece of food in her dish, the puppy rushed back over to her mother before sitting at her feet, staring up at her just before yawning widely. 

Jill raised a brow. "Oh, so now _you're_ tired, huh? Tired of being a brat?" She rolled her eyes before bending over to scoop her puppy up in her arms. Her heart would practically melt every time she saw that sweet puppy face. The brunette took her dog and her water back to bed, hoping that she would be able to close her eyes for a little bit longer. The sun was starting to come up, but that never stopped her from going back to sleep before. 

Lilah snuggled close into her human mother, licking her nose before letting out a contented little puppy sigh. She didn't like it when her mommy had to leave for work, but she did like it when she was able to snuggle with her. Unfortunately for Jill, she didn't sleep the _whole_ time, and would often get up from the bed and get into mischief after getting a quick power nap in. And this morning was no different.

o-o-o

The brunette woke with a start, realizing almost instantly that it was much too bright outside to be considered early morning. She peered over at her clock, jumping up and out of bed when she realized that she was two hours late for work. "Shit!" She cursed, running to her closet to pick out the quickest outfit she could get her hands on. Jill shimmied into her pants and threw her shirt over her head as she went to reach for her boots-- only to discover that the heels had been chewed into... and there was absolutely no saving them. "Son-of-a---" once again, a curse rolled off her tongue, eyes scanning the room for the culprit. 

And here she comes, tail a-wagging. She plopped her butt down in front of Jill, giving her a puppy head tilt. Instantly, the brunette felt a pang of guilt in her chest. She felt bad for even _looking_ at her so harshly. Why did she have to be so gosh-darn cute?!

"Lilah.... do you have fifty dollars for mommy to replace her favorite pair of boots?" Jill asked softly, sighing when the canine let out a tiny little yip. Her dark eyes showed her guilt straight away. "Never mind. I'm very late for work. Wesker is going to chew me out for this one..." Wesker expected everyone to be on time and Jill had the habit of running late... a lot. 

After taking the puppy out for a _very_ brisk walk, just enough for her to do her business, Jill got to work in record time-- yes, she had run a few red lights to get there, but... at least she wasn't caught. Wesker was miffed. The guys teased her for her tardiness, but she hardly cared after she got those first few sips of coffee in her system. While she definitely didn't have time to make a pot at home, at least she knew that she would be able to get some at the station. And the more coffee she drank, the less likely she was to chop the heads off of everyone that got on her bad side that day-- Irons was one lucky bastard. And when she finally got home, her boot-eating companion was waiting for her expectantly at the door-- just as she did every day. But Jill never seemed to mind. Her puppy was the literal light of her life. And she would be there for her on the bad days, even the impossible ones. After the Mansion Incident, Jill asked her a friend of hers to look after Lilah, who was full grown at that point. She would be away from Raccoon City. Out of harm's way. Jill would be thankful for her decision after watching the destruction and eventual demolishment of her town. Lilah helped her through an incredibly dark time in her life, putting a smile on her face when nothing else could--- when everything else seemed impossible. 

And the bad days would remind her of the silly days-- the ones where Jill would curse at Lilah for chewing holes into her shoes. Because she would take those days over these dark, dreary ones. Just once, she wished that she could be waking up in her apartment, having dreamt this entire scenario. She'd take Wesker yelling over her being late. Irons calling her incompetent. The guys teasing her when she got a little moody. Anything but this nightmare. But--- the silver lining in all of this was that she had one friend who would always make her smile. And Jill would protect her 'til the very end.


End file.
